


Sexual Healing

by kmoaton



Series: Bingo Fills [6]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Explosion, Hand Jobs, Horny!Jack, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When yet another lab accident has unusual effects on Jack, Nathan does what it takes to provide a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HC Bingo. Prompt Used - Side Effects. Will be posted to the comm when the fill is complete. There will be more than one chapter with different prompts.

Waking up to a view of the infirmary ceiling wasn’t how Jack intended to end his day. Between the ton of paperwork on his desk and the huge explosion in Dr. Gillis’ lab at GD, Jack was bone-tired. The last thing he could really remember was standing at Jo’s desk, telling her about the explosion. He had gone through the standard decontamination shower and body scan. Nothing was found out of the ordinary yet he now lay in the infirmary. Looking around, Jack noted he was in an isolated room and now noticed the doctors, Allison and Stark on the opposite side of the glass wall.

_“Glass wall? What in the hell happened here?”_

Jack tried to get up from his prone position, belatedly realizing his body wasn’t cooperating. He felt hot and weak suddenly and a spasm of fear passed through him. Unwavering, Jack forced his legs over the side of the hospital bed and sat up. A wave of dizziness nearly forced him back down but he refused to give in to the urge. He was determined to find out what was going on.

ooOOoo

Nathan watched Jack as he lay unconscious in the isolation ward. When Jo called in a panic, Nathan felt his heart stop. Very few things caused Jo to panic so the sound of it in her voice quickly informed Nathan of the seriousness of the situation. As the ambulance took Jack away, Jo explained that she and Jack had been talking when a blank look swept his face, followed by his falling to the floor in convulsions. Jo used her ranger training to stabilize him, calling for help after the seizure stopped. 

Allison met the paramedics at the infirmary. Jack’s skin was on fire when he arrived and he went into another seizure during the initial examination. Allison’s first priority has been to lower his fever then she, Nathan and Jo sat down to revisit Jack’s schedule. The only extraordinary thing that happened to Jack during the course of the day was the explosion.  
“I checked him thoroughly. There was nothing wrong with him at all. A few bumps and bruises but nothing that would cause the seizures.” Allison sighed, frustrated at their lack of progress. 

Nathan nodded, adding, “Gillis’ experiment was basically harmless. Other than carelessness, I’m not 100 percent sure how the explosion even happened.”

Allison agreed. “He was working on tests for two different drugs, amiodipine and azithromycin. The tests were supposed to figure out a way to reduce the side effects?”

Concerned, Nathan stared at Allison. “Side effects?”

“Well, azithromycin treats bacteria infections but in some patients it can cause aggressive behavior. With the amiodipine, it is used to lower blood pressure but it can cause abnormal dreams, insomnia, anxiety and depersonalization.” Allison replied, worry evident on her face.

Nathan’s mind shifted to scientist mode. “It’s possible that the explosion vaporized the drugs and Jack inhaled them. That would explain the seizure if his blood pressure dropped from normal suddenly because of the amiodipine.” 

Allison added. “He’s in isolation because I’m worried about the other side effects. Aggression and depersonalization are ugly enough by themselves. Together, Jack could become an unfeeling rage machine. The depersonalization will make him feel as if he has no control over his actions, as if he is just watching himself do things and coupled with the aggression he could do some serious damage with his agent training. I want to keep him here for at least 24 hours to make sure his blood pressure is stabilized and see if any of the other side effects manifest.”

Nathan watched through the glass as Jack woke up and struggled to sit up. Jack’s physical injuries were insignificant but the next 24 hours could prove to be a serious mental challenge. 

ooOOoo

Jack felt like he was a bug under a magnifying glass as Allison explained through the speaker what was going on. Jack was too dizzy to protest for the moment but he had no intentions of staying locked up like a rat in a cage. He was surprised to see Nathan but he figured the scientist was probably getting some kind of perverse pleasure in seeing Jack flat on his ass once again. Suddenly tired, Jack lay back in the bed.

“Are you ok, Jack?” Allison asked. Jack could hear the alarm in her voice. He was surprised to discover he really didn’t care that she was concerned. 

Sighing, Jack didn’t reply. He really didn’t feel like. Unless they were discussing letting him go home, he didn’t see the reason for conversation. 

Allison and Nathan looked on with concern. Jack usually protested or at least questioned their decisions but this quiet Jack was an anomaly. Retreating to Allison’s office, the two discussed at length what could be happening. 

Allison began. “It could be the meds or it just could be he is tired. He did just experience a major accident coupled with a seizure.”

Nathan reluctantly agreed. “Or it could be the meds kicking in. To be honest, keeping him in isolation won’t give you a definite answer. Nothing is going to happen there to make him react so you’ll never see any difference.”

“Are you saying let him go home alone?” Allison posed the question. 

“No,” Nathan responded. “I’m saying let him go home with me.”

ooOOoo

Jack looked around the bunker with apprehension. While he was glad to be released from the isolation room, he was more than a little concerned to be discovered he was going to stay with Nathan until they verified if he would suffer any side effects from the meds he had inhaled. He listened as Nathan gave specific instructions to S.A.R.A.H. Jack was still exhausted but the idea of climbing the stairs to bed was more than he wanted to undertake. Nathan explained the drugs in his system but Jack couldn’t even find the strength to care. Vaguely, he wondered if this was one of the side effects.  
Nathan watched Jack with concern but was careful to keep his face neutral. He knew Jack would be tired because of the sedatives that he had been given but he was hoping that nothing would happen. He knew he wouldn’t want to be under a microscope and Nathan could only imagine what was going through Jack’s mind at this moment. 

Nathan watched quietly as Jack nodded and eventually dozed off on the couch. He found a blanket and covered the sleeping man up. Choosing to read instead of watch TV to avoid disturbing Jack, Nathan was half way through an interesting journal when his phone rang. 

"Nathan, thank goodness! How is Jack?" 

Confused, Nathan responded. "He's sleeping at the moment. What's wrong?"

"We were looking at the wrong information! Dr. Gills wasn't working on the drugs we thought. The explosion caused the papers to be mixed up and we were in the wrong files. Jack didn't inhale those drugs. It was something else." 

Nathan felt a cold chill settle in his bones. "What did he inhale?" 

Allison gave a heavy sigh. "It was an experimental sex drug, Nathan. Think raging 17 year old hormones times 20."

"What am I supposed to do?" Nathan asked, still reeling from the bombshell Allison dropped in his lap. 

Allison offered no guidance. "I don't know but we are looking into it. When Jack wakes up, you'll have horny, insatiable man on your hands. You'll have to figure it out! 

OoOOoo

Nathan eventually left Jack sleeping on the couch and went to bed. Feeling the bed shift shook him out of a sound sleep. Looking at the clock, Nathan saw it was 3 a.m. 

"Jack?" 

“Why didn't you wake me? I would have come to bed." 

Calling out to S.A.R.A.H. for lights, Nathan examined Jack. Other than slight flushing, Jack looked normal. 

"How do you feel?”

“I feel great.” Jack replied. “Actually, I feel better than great. I’m still tired but I feel energetic.”

Nathan frowned. “In case you haven’t noticed, number one, this isn’t your bedroom and, two, its 3 a.m.”

Jack gave a goofy grin that had a weird tingling effect on Nathan. “Oh, I know. I just had the urge to see you before I went to my own bed.” 

Standing with the goofy grin still plastered on his face, Jack bade Nathan good night, leaving a confused scientist in his wake. 

ooOOoo

Nathan was up and drinking coffee, waiting for Jack to dress and come downstairs. He heard Jack moving around while he was dressing and after twenty minutes, Nathan began to worry. Heading back upstairs, he could hear the groans coming from Jack’s bedroom. Rushing up the remainder of the stairs, Nathan was frozen in the doorway by the sight before him. Jack was sprawled across the bed, naked with his engorged manhood in his hand, stroking frantically. Nathan was rooted to floor trying to decide if he should move quietly away or continue to watch Jack. He was saved from making his own decision when Jack realized he was present. 

“Nathan! Why won’t it go away? This is the third time and it won’t stop!”

The normally unflappable scientist was speechless. Allison’s words came back to him full force. 

_“Think raging 17 year old hormones times 20."_

_“You’ll have to figure it out.”_

Nathan sighed watching the flushed man move on the bed. Under other circumstances, Nathan might have been interested in seeing where this could lead but right now, he faced it as a science problem that needed to be solved. Shifting his train of thought, Nathan asked Jack a few questions.

“Have you had any release, Jack?”

Panting, Jack struggled to focus for a moment. “No. It goes down but comes back stronger than ever.”

Nathan felt his heart began to race as he realized what would have to happen in order to give Jack the release he was desperately needed. 

“Jack, I can help you, but…” 

By now, Jack was panting. “What do you need to do?” Seeing the man’s hesitation, Jack all but screamed at him. “Damn it, Nathan, what to you need to do?”

“Sex, Jack.” Nathan whispered. “We need to have sex.”


End file.
